Graboids vs Cybertronians
by LunarLacrimosa
Summary: After Mission City Barricade is found by Earl Gummer, and taken back to Perfection. Miles' Uncle, Val, lives there, and Miles visits. And then something deep within the earth stirs... Crossover crack oneshot between Transformers and Tremors!


**AN: **_A crossover between Transformers Bayverse and Tremors! I bought the Tremors movie, and noticed that Perfection, the town it occurs in/around, is located in Nevada, just like the Transformers Bayverse movie(for the most part). On top of that, I thought Val, or Kevin Bacon, looked a bit like Miles, or John Robinson. So instead of working on any of my stories like I should be, out comes this! Pretty sure this is the longest one shot I've written!_

**_Graboids vs. Cybertronians_**

* * *

><p>Miles Lancaster sighed, kicking a rock lying on the dirty paved road. It was the middle of summer and instead of hanging out with his best friend Sam Witwicky and Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela Banes, he was stuck in a town so boring he could cry. An old West town would have been more entertaining than Perfection, Nevada, and Tranquility was like gold compared to the both of them, but Miles was stuck.<p>

His cellphone didn't work due to the mountains, so he was stuck using the payphone in the town store. Earl still said "pardon my French", like no one had heard a swear word at all. The most interesting thing was Walter Chang's store, the town store, or going out and doing the odd jobs with Earl Basset and Valentine McKee. Valentine was his Uncle, a bit younger than his mother, and his mother had decided it would be a good idea to make Miles spend time with him. Some of the towns people, Earl in particular, had commented on them looking alike.

Miles thought longingly of spending time with Sam and Mikaela. He had disliked the girl at first, making less than kind comments about her to try to steer Sam off his course. But then the two had got together, shocking him and the rest of the high school. They were even more shocked when Sam rolled up in a brand new kick ass Camaro, saying the government had reimbursed him for his lost one in Mission City. He and Mikaela had made quick friends, and the girl had even taken him in as a fledgling mechanic.

"Hey, brat!" Val called, grabbing Miles attention. "Y'know anything about cars?"

Earl grunted, "Takes one to know one, kid."

"You shut it, ol' man!"

Miles tried his hardest not to grin, walking over to Earl and Val. The two were always going at it over something, that was if they weren't doing rock, paper, scissors to see who had to do something. He looked at the car his Uncle was talking about, a saleen police cruiser.

"Depends on the engine. Mik' had me helping with Sam's engine, and that thing was pretty amazing. This piece of junk?" Miles asked, kicking the boot of the car, "Doesn't look like it could have a good one. It's so beat up and dirty! And what the hell is written on the side? 'To punish and enslave'? Who the hell does this belong to?"

"Hey, brat!" Earl glared, "We're being paid sixty bucks to fix this thing, don't make us have to pay anything back." A pause. "And we're supposed to paint over that. Burt got this from who the hell knows where, but at least Heather demanded to have that painted over."

Burt Gummer was a man you could only define as paranoid. He was certain that WWIII was just around the corner, and his house was basically a bunker, five years' worth of food and water stocked inside. Most of those in Perfection were 99.8% certain he had every gun known to man, even some the military hadn't seen. Heather Gummer was the one thing that could calm the high strung man down, and every Perfectionist saw her as a blessing. Burt was hard enough to deal with as it was.

Miles rolled his eyes, "Pop the hood and let me take a look."

Valentine reached in the police car, doing just that. Miles moved around to the front of the car, peering inside. The engine looked as new as Sam's, though the car certainly didn't. Miles brought out his phone, snapping a quick picture to show Mikaela later. She would be so jealous that he got to work on an engine like this without her.

"Holy cow, if we get this baby up and runnin' then it could probably go well over a 100 mph. I am seriously impressed; I take back the piece of junk thing. This is even better than Bee's engine." Miles whistled, reaching in to check the engine further.

"Bee's?" Earl asked, slightly curious.

"What Sam and Mikaela call Sam's Camaro. Bumblebee really fits it, seeing as it's yellow with black stripes." Miles shrugged, "Yeah, there are a few things loose in here. Looks like I'll need to replace this one doohickey."

"Doohickey? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Earl asked, eyeing him warily.

"Just because I can't remember the names, doesn't mean I don't know what to do, Earl." Miles shut the hood, "Get me a tool chest, and let me get a few things from Walter's store, and I can work on the engine, then check the rest of the car. And I get twenty of that sixty."

"No deal, brat!" Val said, grabbing a cigarette.

"Unless you want to get a real mechanic to fix it, and with an engine like this? Hooo boy." Miles commented lightly, trailing a hand along the hood and smirking.

Earl laughed, while Val cussed. "The kid reminds me of you, Val."

"You shut your mouth, Earl." Val grumbled, kicking at the dirt. "Come on, we gotta go watch those stupid cows."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the entire town of Perfection, they had an alien in their midst. The saleen police cruiser was actually a Decepticon from the planet Cybertron, in hiding after the Decepticon faction lost to the Autobots. The Cybertronians had chased the Allspark, a powerful cube like structure that their god, Primus, used to create them and their children, all the way to Earth when Megatron started the Great War. And now Barricade was stuck.<p>

The 'con had entertained the idea of killing the fleshling called Burt Gummer, but had eventually decided against it. The mad human seemed intent on fixing him up, and while his own systems were doing that, the fleshlings would help him move it along faster. There was no Medic he could go to, and there was no way he wanted to still be hurt when the Autobots realized he was still alive.

So he had settled into a light recharge, staying alert enough to make sure the disgusting organics didn't do anything questionable to or near him. He had stayed like that since about two weeks after Mission City, just a few days after Burt Gummer had found him outside Tranquility limits, looking nice and abandoned.

He had stayed in a light recharge, until Miles Lancaster had come along. That particular fleshling he knew, from what little he and Frenzy had bothered to look up on the LadiesMan217. He had become more aware, straining audiels to hear any conversations the young organic might be involved in. He stopped after he figured out that Miles either had no idea about Bumblebee being a sentient being and about the fact of the Cybertronians in general, or he just wasn't planning on saying anything.

He did allow the young organic to work on his engine, having overheard quite easily that he had worked on the Autobot Scout's before do to the female fleshling. If he did anything he didn't like, he would just kill him. He had even communicated with the teen for a bit, playing a song through the radio when the teen had just missed something to fix. And right now that's just what the organic was doing, elbow deep in some of his inner workings. If nothing else, Barricade was happy that it didn't feel too disgusting, almost like when Frenzy would have at him, just more fleshy.

"HEY, MILES!" Walter was leaning out his store window, and Barricade was parked just in front of the it.

The teen in question jerked in surprise, slamming his head off of Barricade's hood. Barricade listened to the cussing with some amusement, having found, ever so slowly, that the more time he spent around the organics the more he was accepting of their nature. But there was more to it than just being surprised by the call, the young organic, his family member, and the fleshling called Earl had all been a bit on edge since the town drunk had been found up on a phone tower, dead from dehydration. Val was convinced something had chased him up there.

"What, Walter?" Miles grumbled, turning around so his back faced Barricade and rubbing the back of his head. "Get Melvin to run the errand for you, jeez."

"It's a call for you." Walter responded, and Barricade could see the grin on the older fleshling's face.

"Oh, from my mom? Tell her I'll be there in a second." Miles turned back around, diving back in under Barricade's hood.

"No, from your buddy Sam."

"Sam?" Miles paused in his work, "Uh, okay, tell him the same thing. I gotta clean off my hands and then close this baby up."

Barricade was still undecided about being referred to as 'baby'. He knew the fleshlings saw it as a term of endearment, even if it was towards a supposedly inanimate object. It was at least better than being insulted and called a piece of junk, like the teen had previously done.

Miles did just that, and then leaned in Walter's open window, and grabbed the phone, pulling it out until the line was as stretched as it would go. Barricade quickly hacked into the line.

"Hey, buddy."

"_Hey, Miles! Remember that story me and 'Kaela were making, with the two warring factions and how they came to Earth and everything?_"

Miles groaned, surprising Barricade. "What about it now? I mean, it's great you and Mik are doing something productive in your alone time together, but have sex or something! I'm really getting tired of hearing about this story. It's a good idea, but it gets old, especially since you guys have nothing new, and all you do is talk about what your characters do."

Barricade listened in intently, intrigued. So LadiesMan217 and his female organic pretended that the whole thing was a story they had created, and that the people they talked about were their characters and what they talked about was what the characters were doing. He wondered if the Autobot Scout, or any of the Autobots, knew about that.

"_Awe, c'mon, Miles! We're actually advancing it a bit!_" Sam whined, "_Since the war is now over, seeing as their artifact was destroyed, we're thinking that they should join back together to become one again, but we're not sure how. What do you think?_"

"I think I'd rather be working on Burt's freaking car, that's what I think." Miles grumbled, before sighing. "You know what, Sam? The whole thing you and Mik have going on is ridiculous! These are supposedly advanced beings, compared to us, right? Don't make me laugh! Their home world is destroyed and they can't go back to that, and the war is over. Nothing to fight over anymore, seeing as that artifact thingy was destroyed. They were all buddies at one point, so what's stopping them from becoming that way again? If anything, it will only hurt them to keep fighting and trying to kill anything. The whole thing is ridiculous."

"_Thank you! B-I mean Kaela, needed to hear that!" _A pause, and Barricade could just hear Bumblebee make a tiny remark in the background, something along the lines of Miles seeming just a bit more irritable. He knew that the teen himself hadn't picked it up. "_What's going on with you? You seem a bit moody. Is it that time of the mo-_"

Miles let his head fall back on the side of Walter's store, "I'm not PMSing, Sam! We found the town drunk stuck up on a tower, dead. The doc said he died of dehydration, and even out here that takes about three days. That means he willingly stayed up there and died, Sam. Val thinks something chased him up there, but the old guy had a gun!" A heavy sigh. "So Walter, Melvin, and especially freakin' Burt, are going insane over the idea of a killer on the loose. And the car I'm working o-" Miles cut himself off when he heard the other line go dead. "Sam? Sam?" There was nothing.

Barricade was at least pleased about that. The last thing he needed was the bumbling Autobot Scout to come after him, but he hadn't been the one to cut the line. He wasn't sure what had happened there, the humans were so undependable with their creations. But what the young organic had said got him thinking, and that was never a good thing even in his own book. Unsure about his own future, he went into recharge, trusting enough that he would wake up long before any actual damage could befall him.

* * *

><p>Miles was back to working on the police car, trying to keep his mind off things. He was now stuck in Perfection, Nevada. The only real road out was blocked, and the construction workers were dead. On top of that, the doctor and his wife were dead as well. The fact that someone was on the loose and killing was now obvious, but when Earl and Val got back they learned it was a something, not a someone. It looked like a really weird snake, and it had been wrapped around their rear end axel. Walter had gotten it off of them for $15, and then had begun selling pictures for $3 a shot.<p>

Barricade paid the situation due attention, seeing as he had nothing else but his own systems to pay attention to. Accessing the internet too much could draw the Autobot's attention, and he had been pressing it hacking into the conversation between Miles and Sam. So human watching was his new pastime, though he would never go so far as to call it favorite.

"Yo, Miles, you sure you don't want a picture with this thing!" Val called out the door of Walter's store,  
>"Sis'd love us together with the lil' devil!"<p>

"Hell no!" Miles didn't even bother looking up from his work, buffing out any scratches. He would be repainting everything soon, and then actually trying to get the thing to start.

"Your loss!"

Miles snorted, and Barricade entered a light recharge under the work of the fleshling's skilled touch. Miles had, unknowingly, been working on Bumblebee a certain way for a reason, and just believed that all mechanics would treat a car that gently, and pay attention to certain spots more than others. Luckily, the only other car he had touched was Barricade, who appreciated the change from the way Earl and Val had treated him.

Barricade became slightly more aware when his sensors picked up another organic making it's way towards them, but he settled down when he recognized it as Melvin. Melvin was just entering his teenage years, and even Barricade found him an annoying spoiled brat. Miles had first tried making friends, but had quickly taken to being friendly or dragging submission and respect out of the younger male. It worked perfectly, as Melvin needed shown who was boss. But now Melvin was sneaking up on Miles, and the older teen was none the wiser.

"AHHH, MILES, WATCH OUT!" And Melvin was tossing the snake like thing at the older teen.

The combination of Melvin's scream, and the dead creature hitting him successfully ended in Miles screaming, shooting up, and tripping over his own feet in an effort to get away, falling to the ground in surprise. It also alerted everyone inside of the general store, and Val, Earl, Burt and them came racing out.

"GOD DAMMIT, MELVIN!" Earl shouted, "I'm gonna kick your fucking ass if you pull another stunt like that!"

"Not if I get him first!" Miles growled, getting up and chasing after the younger male. Barricade and the others watched with varied amounts of interest and amusement as Miles exacted his revenge. Melvin would definitely think twice the next time.

* * *

><p>Everything had effectively turned into chaos. Miles had been taken with Earl and Val when they had tried to ride the horses over the mountain, Val claiming that his sister would be pissed if he left her son behind when there was something killing out there. In the process they had met one of the actual things, finding out the snake like things had just been one of it's tongues. Miles had taken a couple pictures of it, showing everyone. Before they could make it back, however, the three males had gotten stuck out on the rocks for a night with the scientist Rhonda. The young female looked at her seismographs, and figured that there were three more of the things.<p>

Earl and Val were inside the general store with everyone, minus the three none adults. The young Mindy was off on her pogo stick, Melvin was playing basketball, and Miles had taken refuge in the work of the police car again.

"AHHHH!"

Melvin's scream shocked everyone, but most of those people quickly became angry. Earl, Burt, Val, Walter, and Rhonda shot out of the general store, Val and Burt cussing up a storm at the younger teen. Miles had turned too, ready to yell when he saw Melvin clinging to the top of a basketball hoop, with a new rip in his jeans.

"Miles, off the ground!" Val shouted, but Miles wasn't listening.

"Melvin, when I distract it I want you to climb off and go for Walter's!"

"I can't!"

"You can!"

"MILES! Don't you da-!"

Miles was already off, stamping his feet on the ground and hopping up and down as he ran away from the area with Melvin. Melvin jumped off of the basketball hoop, running to the rickety old shed that was beside the general store, and getting inside. The teen resorted to hopping on the basketball hoop himself, finally, clinging to it.

"Miles, stay there!" Val yelled, and Miles looked up in surprise. His uncle and Earl were on the top of Walter's store, and just past them he could see Rhonda on the water tower.

"What the hell are these things, and where the hell is everyone?" Miles asked, climbing higher.

"Walter's dead!" Val pointed across the street and a few houses down, "Mindy and Nancy are up on their roof. Earl's tryin' ta get ahold of Burt and Heather!"

"They're called Graboids!" Earl muttered just loud enough to be heard. "Thas what Walter called 'em just before he died! So just hang in there!"

Just as Earl said that, the Graboid near Miles shifted, seeing how sturdy the basketball hoop was. Miles cussed, climbing to the top in a position very similar to Melvin's, while the rickety old shed was tested by the second Graboid.

"Sonabitch, how smart are these damn things?" Val cussed, watching his nephew desperately.

In the next instant the hoop was tilting dangerously, and Miles made the quick decision to run for it. He hopped off, running for the police car he had been working on. But the Graboid was unnervingly fast, and was gaining on him.

"Stop."

Miles stopped instantly, staring wide eyed at the man in a police uniform. The word had been uttered calmly and quietly, and that more than anything had shocked Miles into listening. The man in police uniform was in the driver's seat of the saleen police cruiser. The stranger stared right back, and the first thing Miles could even think he said.

"Holy shit, Val, Burt stole the car from an actual officer! I thought it was abandoned!"

The man raised an eyebrow, before looking pointedly at Miles' feet. Miles looked with him, noticing that a tongue was out and searching. The Graboid couldn't find Miles if he was standing still, and was searching blindly. But the tongue was getting closer to his right foot.

"Lift your foot, fleshling."

Miles followed the order, not even taking a second to wonder about the fleshling part. Just as he dead, the tongue slithered to the spot where his right foot had been, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He slowly set his foot down gently, but even that sent the tongue right back at him.

"Hmm, the creature is even more vibration sensitive than I thought. Well then, hold on."

Miles stared as the man disappeared, and the car began to transform. He didn't even fully comprehend that that was in fact what was happening, until a large metal being loomed over him. The first thing to pop in his head was how similar it was to Sam and Mikaela's story, and the second thought was that he had been working on whatever that was for about the past week.

Then Barricade was reaching down for Miles, and the teen had to decide whether he wanted to run from this creature as well. The face was entirely too pointy, with red eyes and what looked like claws at the end of metallic fingers.

"MILES!" Val and Earl yelled, staring in shock. Rhonda was silent, staring at the large metallic being.

"What?" Miles asked, holding on to one of Barricade's fingers as the 'con lifted him back up. "I've been working on him for the past week, so I really doubt I'm in any danger here. Or at least I hope."

"I have a vested interest in you, fleshling." Barricade responded, staring down at the organic in his hand. "The story LadiesMan217 and his femme gave you should explain most of this."

"Oh, uhm, great. And your name is?"

Val gaped at his nephew, "So not the time for pleasantries!"

Miles waved him off, pointing to Barricade's feet. There was no possible way for the Graboid to be able to drag the 'con under like this, despite three tongues being attached.

"Barricade, Scout of the Decepticon faction." Barricade's voice held no emotion whatsoever, and Miles tried not to be freaked out by that.

"And Sam's faction is Decepticon, too?" Miles asked hopefully. He could only guess what would happen if he wasn't.

"Autobot, the yellow Camaro you worked on is another Scout, designated Bumblebee." Barricade noted the expression on Miles' face, "Relax, as I said, I have a vested interest in you. Your response to LadiesMan217 on the separate factions rejoining, while crude and little thought out, rings true. I have nothing to lose by offering peace to the Autobots, as far as I know I am the only Decepticon on Earth, and everything to gain. I have sent out a signal to the Autobot Scout playing Guardian for your friend, telling him of the situation. "

Miles slumped just a little in relief. "Great, now why don't we grab Earl, Val, and the rest and then head to that jeep trail to wait?"

"I have no interest in whether they live or die."

Miles gaped at Barricade, and then looked at his Uncle, at Earl, at Rhonda, at Melvin, and over at Nancy and Mindy. He couldn't stand knowing he was safe while they weren't, and while he knew he could at least try to do something.

"You'll be interested in them soon."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee sped into the little town of Perfection, Nevada, with Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide following. Sam was safely tucked inside his interior, squeezing Bumblebee's steering wheel tight in worry. When they reached Barricade, Bumblebee and the others quickly transformed. Bumblebee never let Sam touch the ground, holding his Charge firmly in one hand. All four of the Autobots stood in disbelief at the sight before them.<p>

Barricade stood there, in all of his Decepticon glory, growling and glaring at them. In one servo were Rhonda and Heather, and in the other were Melvin, Mindy, and Nancy. Earl and Burt were hanging on to his legs as high up as possible, and Val was hanging on to a shoulder. Miles sat perched atop the 'con's head, hanging on tightly. Down at Barricade's feat were two Graboids, half out of the earth and growling as they tried to get lunch.

Miles was, of course, the first one to speak.

"I have a vested interest in this here Decepticon, and I'd appreciate it if, after you blast the fuck out of those things, you entertain his idea of peace."

Optimus Prime was at a loss of words. Ironhide, meanwhile, happily blasted away.


End file.
